Ice Bunny for Ice Queen
by Novice4129
Summary: Ruby has had her Blade, and now it's Weiss' turn to get hers. Hopefully the Blade she gets is one fitting of her stature.
1. Chapter 1

Ice Bunny for Ice Queen

 **AN:... I couldn't resist... I just couldn't. I had to make a separate story where Weiss gets one of the existing Blades. Hilarity ensues, or that's what I'm aiming for.**

* * *

It has been some time since Blades were introduced to Beacon with the assistance of Adenine and doctor Oobleck. Now... Team RWBY was invited to Ozpin's office again.

"I'm sorry, I must've misheard you, headmaster," Weiss said being sure that Ozpin didn't say what she thought he said.

"You heard me correctly, Miss Schnee," Ozpin said with a smile, "I believe it's time to test if any of you are ready to be Drivers."

"You mean... We could get another Roze," Yang asked, no longer hostile to Ruby's blade, but she would not be friends with him anytime soon.

"There is only one of me," Roze retorted like he was talking about the weather. A quirk that still annoys Yang, especially when it seems like he doesn't take anyone except Ruby seriously.

"All Blades are different," said Adenine, who's full appearance still turned heads. Beneath her chest was basically empty space, which made many people wonder how she could even be alive. Then there was that giant floating book attached to her back with a large chain. Finally, the flaps of her coat like outfit, looked to be made of pages with writing on them. "Just look at me and Roze," the book themed Blade added unnecessarily... At least if you asked anyone else.

Glynda adjusted her glasses before speaking, "We have prepared best paramedics in Vale in case any of you are rejected." The professor motioned to the two medics who had prepared all the equipment necessary to treat a massive blood loss. "That is... if you are willing to try," the professor added.

That made the WBY of team RWBY wonder. On one hand, they might get an awesome new weapon along with a reliable partner. On the other hand, they might get seriously injured... Or the Blade they get is annoying.

"I wish to go first," Weiss said, making her decision, earning surprised looks.

"Weiss, are you sure," Ruby asked in concern. Her own fear of when she awakened Roze still made her worry about what could've been. "What if you get rejected?"

Weiss scoffed, "Oh please. I'm a Schnee."

"That means nothing," Roze said, earning an icy glare from the resident ice queen.

"He's not wrong," Adenine and Oobleck said in unison, glancing at each other at the perfect timing. Then Adenine let out a small laugh while Oobleck looked away from his Blade in mild embarrassment.

Then the doctor cleared his throat, "As Adenine and mr Roze pointed out, your family name, lineage and strength seem to be irrelevant when it comes to being a Driver. I cannot stress enough that you _don't_ have to do this." Oobleck gave each of the Bladeless members of team RWBY a meaningful look.

"I trust that I will be in capable hands, should the unlikely occur," Weiss said, looking calm, but still just a little stiffer than usual.

"Wow. Someone's confident. That's nothing to _Schneeze_ at _,_ " Yang punned in an attempt to lighten the mood. But she only earned groans from the rest of her team, and an unamused look from Glynda and Oobleck.

"...I think you meant sneeze," Roze said, earning a giggle from Ruby, and various other expressions of amusement from anyone that wasn't Yang. Turns out, that the rose themed Blade seems to be physically incapable of understanding puns... Even as a concept.

"Thank you Roze," Weiss thanked the Blade for once again annoying Yang without even trying. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to awaken a Blade stronger than you," the heiress added with an air of confidence. Or at least, that's what she hopes she let on, Weiss strode over to the headmaster's desk that had several Core Crystals lined up.

Only to be stopped by Glynda. "Miss Schnee, I suggest you consider this one more time," the teacher said with a stern look, "Even with the medics... there is a chance that you might not recover."

Weiss switched her look of arrogance into a look of determination. "Professor, I know the risk, and I'm willing to take it," the white haired girl said firmly.

Glynda keeps her gaze fixed at Weiss for a few more seconds. When the heiress didn't back down, the professor gave a sigh of resignation before stepping aside.

Now, Weiss was free to choose a Core Crystal to try and resonate with. It was a difficult choice, because according to Adenine, you can't know what kind of Blade you might gain since the Core Crystals all look the same. Then she saw one Crystal that shined just a little brighter than others. " _That must be it,_ " Weiss thought with a smile. If only she had realized that she was simply imagining it. But even if she had, it was too late. Weiss had already grasped the Core before feeling the drain in her aura. The feeling was... uncomfortable.

The rest of the gang could only stare as Weiss' legs slowly lost their ability to carry her weight.

Ruby quickly turned to Roze in concern, giving an unvoiced plea to him. The Blade responded with a smile as the Core started glowing brighter. "It's happening," Roze said just as the Crystal flashed brightly.

Weiss couldn't take it anymore. She fell on her knees, completely exhausted. In fact, she felt like she could sleep the next two _weeks_ away. However, she held onto her conciousness as she saw a pair of feet covered by light. Soon enough, the light faded, revealing snow white bare feet that looked like they belong to a rabbit. "The name's Dahlia." Weiss heard a female voice say. The Schnee heiress mustered every ounce of her waning conciousness to look up. And what she saw, made her jaw drop. It was... a white cleavage, and a very ample one too. You see, Weiss' blade had lowered herself a little to be more at her eye level. After staring for a few seconds, Weiss was able to drag her eyes above the cleavage to see a Core Crystal in the shape of a snowflake. Not like the Schnee emblem though.

"Ohhohoo," was the laughter that accompanied a gentle lift of Weiss' chin, "My eyes are up here darling."

That was when Weiss saw the face of the Blade she had awakened. A beautiful snow white skinned woman, who had an amused smile. "I will make your life as enchanting as possible," the woman said with a smile.

Unfortunately, Weiss' tired mind couldn't take what sounded like flirting. So in a last ditch effort to save her sanity... her conciousness shut down.

Meanwhile, the rest of the people in the room were staring at Weiss' new Blade. How could they not? This woman was very well endowed, and the only article of clothing was a snowflake patterned icy blue... mini-dress? Anyway, the outfit only reached very little past her thighs, and left none of her curvaceous form to the imagination. The sleeves reached just a little past her shoulders, before they revealed furry arms that ended into overly large bestial hands. Her feet being the same way, except there was also a large claw coming out of her heel as if she was wearing high heels. Next up, her hair was snowy white, like Weiss'. Except they were tied into two enormous bautiful braids that almost made Yang jealous. But the tips of those braids... they looked like the tips of bunny ears. One of those ears even has a snow flake shaped earring. And when you take a closer look at her head, you would notice a lack of human ears on her. One last thing that was only noticed by the teachers for now, was a small tuft of fur on her shapely rear... a bunny tail.

Oobleck averted his gaze from the Blade that introduced herself as Dahlia. While Ozpin... he had seen some amazing things over the course of his life, but this... This takes the cake. Glynda... she wasn't sure what to think.

As for the rest of the students, Ruby had pulled her hood over her eyes. Much to Roze's confusion, while he himself seemed... unaffected by Dahlia's appearance.

Blake felt a little insulted, because of a certain slur that came to mind that was used on faunus. Furry. If Blake's mind wasn't in such a turmoil though, she would've found it funny that despite being snow motifed, apparently, Dahlia sounded much warmer than their resident Ice Queen.

And Yang... her jaw had dropped at the sight of this buxom rabbit lady. Her eyes tracing every curve of Dahlia's body. From her shapely legs, ignoring the paw-like feet in heels, to her shapely rear, to the generous bust. Yang took a look at her own rack, and..." _Is this how Weiss felt, when I hugged her?_ " Few months ago, Yang teased Weiss by pulling the heiress' face into her cleavage. Aside from the girl not being happy about it, Yang noticed the hint of jeaoulosy in the ice queen's eyes. But now for the first time in her life, Yang felt lacking... " _It sucks._ "

"...How did Blades choose their outfits," Glynda decided to ask Adenine.

The book themed Blade gave the professor a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"I meant, couldn't she have dressed in something more... modest," Glynda asked, already imagining the reactions most of the male population on Beacon would have on Dahlia, and some of the female population too.

Adenine brought her hand to her chin in a thinking pose as she wondered the question, "...Do humans choose how their bodies look as they grow?"

Glynda did not expect a question like that, "Of course we don't, we just do!" For some reason the deputy headmaster felt offended at the question.

"There's your answer," Roze said, realizing what Adenine was saying as a fellow Blade, "How we look and how our outfits look aren't decided by us, we just are as we are."

As irritated as Glynda was, she saw the logic in it. One glance at Adenine was all the convincing she needed after all. " _To think that miss Rose's Blade would look most normal,_ " Glynda thought as memories of the black haired, white eyed, rose themed Blade disrespected authority on multiple occasions... Sad thing is, Roze still doesn't see it that way.

"Who might you people be," Dahlia asked politely as she held Weiss' unconcious form. With the heiress' head resting on one of the white mounds on Dahlia's chest.

That made everyone snap out of everything else, remembering that they now have an unconcious student.

"Medics," Ozpin simply said, and the two people instantly got to work.

It seemed like Dahlia understood the situation, since she did nothing to interfere. After a few quick checks, the medics gave their verdict. "Miss Schnee seems to have fainted from rapid aura exhaustion, but otherwise is alright," the first medic said like this was a routine check. "All she needs is rest now," the second medic said.

"Good to hear," Ozpin said, "Now, then, I believe miss Schnee would be more comfortable in her dorm. Wouldn't you girls agree?"

That snapped RBY out of their individual stupors. "Uhh... Yeah, I guess," Ruby said, refusing to take her hood off.

"It might be," Blake said, now finding this situation bizarre for different reasons. Because the feline faunus in hiding realized, that without Dahlia's... bestial appendages, the Blade could easily pass as Weiss' relative.

"Sure... it would be breast for Weiss cream," Yang said almost on autopilot.

"...I think you mean best," Roze said, once again proving his inability to comprehend puns, "And is Weiss cream supposed to be a joke?" And other forms of humor seem to elude him occasionally.

At that moment, Dahlia had decided to pick Weiss into her arms in a bridal carry. "That does sound more comfortable than a floor," the snow rabbit Blade said, "Could you please lead the way."

"Uhhh... sure," Ruby said as she walked to the elevator, with the rest of her team, as well as Roze and Dahlia following suit. The RBY of team RWBY had forgotten the other Core Crystals that were still lying on the headmaster's desk.

Then, as the elevator left. Ozpin turned towards the other people in the room. "...I believe we should let team RWBY adjust to Dahlia, before we try again," Ozpin said as he picked a pair of pliers and started gathering the Crystals back into the chest he had brought from the vault. Not that anyone who wasn't privy to the said vault's existence knew that.

"Agreed," Glynda said, still worrying about how Weiss might react to having Dahlia as her Blade properly, before the disciplinarian remembered something, "Wait! Was Dahlia even carrying a weapon?"

Now that it was mentioned, Dahlia didn't seem to carry any kind of weapon on her. "Maybe her hands are knuckle claws," Oobleck suggested. After all, the books on Adenine's wrists are actually the said weapons. Energy spikes come out of the corners of the books. The said spikes are also surrounded with an energy circle in the form of what looked like circular saw blades.

"I can't see that happening, unless she can somehow remove her own arms," Adenine countered simply, "However, objectively speakin, she will be perfect for team RWBY."

"And why is that," Glynda asked, not seeing how the impossibly busty woman could even fight.

During this exchange, Ozpin had given the two medics a permission to leave, seeing as they weren't needed anymore. But he would call them again when necessary.

Adenine turned to her driver, "Barty, do you remember how I explained the elements?" This query earned a sigh from Glynda. Apparently the doctor had given his Blade a permission to use the nickname Port always used.

"Oh yes," Oobleck confirmed quickly, "You mentioned there to be eight elements a Blade could have, why?"

"As you probably remember, certain elements are weak against each other, but the Blades of differring elements can combine their abilities to create devastating combos," Adenine explained earning the other two teacher's undivided attention, "In this case, Dahlia, being an ice Blade, is compatible with a wind Blade such as Roze or I. Though they would still need a water Blade."

"How devastating are we talking about," Ozpin asked wondering if he had given his students too much power too soon.

"I'm afraid I cannot remember that," Adenine said apologetically.

"It's quite alright, my dear," Oobleck quickly said.

" _My dear!?_ " Was the incredulous thought that screamed in Glynda's head. Since when did Oobleck start calling Adenine that?

"Now, was there anything else," Oobleck asked Ozpin.

"No. As I recall you were planning an exam soon," Ozpin said with a small smile.

"Aaahh, yes! I need to get to work on that," Oobleck quickly said as he dashed to the elevator.

"Barty wait! What about that ancient tablet you said we would study together," Adenine said as she barely made it to the elevator with her eccentric Driver.

"...Did those two have a date," Glynda said, still trying to comprehend it.

Ozpin chuckled, "If by a 'date' you mean studying an ancient artifact, then it sure sounded like it."

"...I know I'm going to regret this, but has Oobleck said anything that would hint at him being... in love," Glynda asked uncertainly. Having Oobleck in love with a person and not his work sounded alien to her.

Ozpin let out a full on laughter which was extremely rare for him, "No. Or at least... not in my presence." That earned a sigh from Glynda who felt unusually tired right now. "But even if they do eventually become official, would it truly cause any drastic changes," the headmaster asked.

Now the Goodwitch opened her mouth to retort, but then, as she really thought about it. No it wouldn't really change anything. Even if it meant so far as the two getting married, Glynda can't see Oobleck quitting his job as a teacher, or even archaeology. In fact, the blonde professor actually saw Adenine helping their good doctor through thick and thin of his job. "I suppose not," Glynda replied to Ozpin, "Or perhaps I'm just looking too much into this."

"Maybe we both are," Ozpin admitted, before smirking, "Though I must wonder... can Blades have children? Especially Adenine."

Glynda would've given an angry shout at Ozpin, if she hadn't realized that it was actually a very good question. Biology aside, Adenine had a lot of empty space in her torso as well as holes in her legs. "...I don't want to think about it," Glynda said, because she still had about a thousand questions about Adenine's bizarre body. But she never could never bring herself to ask about them, fearing that it would be rude or inappropriate.

Few hours later have passed in RWBY dorm with Weiss sleeping peachefully on her bed. Only, she finally begun to stir.

"...Guys... I had a weird dream," Weiss said as soon as she opened her eyes and glanced at her teammates. Or at least, Ruby and Yang were in the dorm. Roze was sitting on one of the chairs reading one of Ruby's weapon magazines.

"What kind of dream," Yang asked, before smirking, "Was it about me?"

If Weiss wasn't fully awake before, now she was, "No you dolt! I dreamt that I got a faunus for a Blade!" Then Weiss sighed, "Luckily it was just a dream, because father would kill me for that... And I don't know what Winter would think." The last one was said in a voice too small for the sisters to hear.

Although the said sisters were now looking at each other awkwardly. "Umm... Weiss... that wasn't a dream," Ruby said carefully.

"...What?" It looked like Weiss thought she misheard Ruby.

Before anyone could answer that, the door to the dorm opened with Blake and Dahlia entering. "You can ask Weiss later when- Oh, you're awake," Blake said in surprise as she noticed a very awake and alert Weiss.

However, Weiss wasn't focusing on her team mate. She was focusing on the busty "faunus" that was supposed to be a dream. Now that the heiress had rested, her mind had the strength to process the visage in front of her. Her furry arms and legs with bestial appendages and those braids that looked like rabbit ears at the tips. Or is it rabbit ears that look like braids? Anyway, that wasn't what Weiss was focused on. What she focused on were the Blade's overly large breasts, a figure that screamed "sexy", and a beautiful face that was now in a caring smile. And then the dark clouds formed, plunging Weiss into the darkness, "Why does the world hate me?"

"Umm Weiss?" Yang sounded out in concern. She has never seen her white team mate depressed. Angry? Oh yes. But never depressed.

"Why am I such a failure as a woman," Weiss then mouthed, clearly not hearing Yang.

"What do you mean by a failure as a woman," Dahlia asked in concern.

That made Weiss stare at Dahlia like she just claimed the sky to be red, "HOW!? You have a figure that women would KILL to have. And me? I'm just a flat figurless girl that can never have any hope to compare! I-" Weiss' rant was interrupted by Dahlia coming over to hug her. Blake and Yang winced at the ice bunny's approach. Weiss would just be pushed further into depression with her Blade's rack pressing against her own. Further driving in Weiss' little complex. However, for some reason, Weiss found herself focused on the hand that was caressing her head gently and the shoulder her head was leaning against.

"Weiss, you don't need a figure like mine to be beautiful," Dahlia explained calmly, "Just because your figure is more subtle doesn't mean you're any less beautiful than me, or anyone else on your team for that matter." Of course that comment earned some reaction from the rest of team RWBY but they were more interested in how this Blade planned to cure Weiss' complex.

"I... I," Weiss was at a loss for words. Still hesitant about believing Dahlia.

Then Dahlia pulled Weiss away so she could cup her face, and force her Driver to look her in the eyes. "Tell me honestly. Has anyone ever said that you're beautiful," the snow rabbit themed Blade asked seriously.

Weiss opened her mouth to say that no one has done that, but found herself unable to do that. "...Yes...," Weiss said, earning a frown from Dahlia that demanded details. "I mean... I have been told that I am beautiful, but... people just say that so they could get their hands on my family's fortune," Weiss said almost bitterly.

Dahlia looked unconvinced, "Is that really the only reason?"

That simple question had more impact than Weiss wanted to admit. The new Driver opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come out. She tried again, with equal success. And then... "...I guess not." Third time's the charm. "It's just... I sometimes wish that I had... more," Weiss admitted with a blush.

Dahlia chuckled good naturedly as she let go of Weiss' face, "It's alright to wish or wonder, but don't let it get you to think that you're no good as you are." the sincere smile on Dahlia made Weiss feel a pang of jealousy again, but it was significantly smaller than at the start of this conversation.

"Thank you," Weiss finally said, "I feel a lot better now." And then she heard a click, which prompted her to turn her head to see a snickering Yang with a scroll up. "You didn't!" Weiss shouted, only to get a smug nod as a response. "GIVE ME THAT!" And now Weiss was trying to reach the scroll that had who knows how many pictures from which could give the people a wrong idea.

"What's wrong with Weiss," Dahlia asked in confusion as the heiress jumped up and down, trying to reach the scroll that was held by the taller girl.

"Scrolls can take pictures," Roze explained quickly.

"Is that so," Dahlia said in wonder. While Blake had given the Blade a small tour around Beacon earlier, the black haired girl had only given a short explanation about scrolls.

Then the scroll in question made a noise, which was familiar to the team, but not the Blades. If the worried look on Ruby and Blake, or the horrified look on Weiss were any indication.

"Who did you send it to," Weiss demanded, getting very scared. And then she noticed a small detail on the scroll that made the white girl even whiter as her face lost what color she had. The snowflake emblem of the Schnee family on the back. "YOU USED MY SCROLL!?"

And now Yang had to bring her hands over her ears in a futile effort to block Weiss' scream of bloody murder. Which gave the heiress the needed opportunity to snatch her scroll back.

As Weiss quickly checked what Yang sent and to whom, Blake was slowly recovering from the sonic assault on her cat ears. "I get Weiss has an image to uphold, but did she really have to scream so loudly," Blake complained with one pair of her ears ringing a little.

"Yeah," Ruby said, also sure she had ear damage too.

Dahlia meanwhile looked at this situation with worry. "Weiss... are you alright," Dahlia asked carefully when the girl in question slumped to the floor with a look of horror.

"Yang... what in the name of Remnant made you post this to her," Weiss asked Yang in a voice that could probably freeze the sun.

For once, Yang was nervous of Weiss tone. "Ehhehee... An accident," Yang said unsurely, not even questioning who Weiss was referring to.

Roze raised an eyebrow, "How do you accidentally send a picture to someone in that situation?"

"...Cause I'm that awesome," Yang quipped nervously... and the temperature of the room dropped significantly.

"YANG XIAO LONG! I WILL MAKE AN ICE BLOCK OUT OF YOUR BLOCKY HEAD!" And then Yang had to run. With Weiss hot on her heel... Or maybe cold in this case...

Anyway, when the two exited the room, leaving worried RB, a confused Dahlia, and a disinterested Roze.

"...Soooo," Ruby began, "Who do you think Yang sent the pictures to?"

"Who knows," Blake said, not thinking about it too much, "I think we should just pray for Yang to return alive." With that, Blake picked up one of her books and went to her bed to read.

Dahlia meanwhile turned towards her fellow Blade, "...Is this kind of thing normal?"

It took a moment for Roze to find the right words, "...From what I understand, yes."

That made Dahlia worry about both her own, and her Driver's future.

 **(Atlas Military R &D department)**

Around that time, Winter Schnee, Atlas specialist, and Weiss' older sister received a message to her Scroll.

Deciding to check it on her way to the test hangar to defuse an ongoing situation, she opened the message from Weiss. Though the message was accompanied by gibberish text, which the stern young woman found odd. But not as odd as the picture that accompanied it. Weiss sitting on a bed with what looked like the most bizzarre faunus Winter had ever seen. From Winters perspective, it looked like Weiss was in some kind of distress with the faunus woman holding the younger Schnee in a comforting hug.

"...What am I looking at," Winter couldn't help voicing her confusion and worry. Now, the fact that Weiss was being hugged by a faunus isn't a problem, but rather the fact that this woman looked a little... promiscuous judging by her apparel. Although Winter knew better than to judge a book by it's cover.

Unfortunately, this matter had to wait, because Winter had finally reached the test hangar. Only for the door to open with one of the egg heads from the R&D department to storm out in fury.

"One day... One day we will make a mech that can beat her into submission," the researcher said as he stormed past Winter, not even acknowledging her precense.

Not that Winter could blame the poor man. Ever since their... new recruit came here, she had been an enormous pain in all researchers' collective asses. How? By destroying every prototype mech that was tested against her. And Winter is the unfortunate person to be responsible for her. Anyway, Winter entered the hangar to see one of the prototype mechs..., or what's left of it. And standing over the wreckage, was their "new recruit". This woman, who had somehow managed to become part of the Atlas military due to her... unique connection to Winter, was a relatively short woman with a brown military uniform... Except the said uniform missed parts from the top of her chest all the way to the crotch of what looked like bikini bottoms. This left most of the middle of her body exposed, with the top barely covering the essentials from the side. The outfit also has blue glow around the edges that cover what little lightly tan skin they do. The sleeves are normal, except they don't cover her armpits, but that's irrelevant. She wears thigh-high military boots that had flames coming out of the tops of them. Interestingly enough, she has a circular blue crystal on her chest. On the top of her short black hair, is an officer's hat with a glowing diamond pattern in the middle of it. The woman's face is currently fixed in a disappointed frown, while fixing her large round glasses over her red eyes with one dainty hand.

Though right now, Winter was staring at the woman's back, which had a huge eye at the back of her head. That was definitely the weirdest part to Winter, right next to the giant muscular arms that floated on either side of this woman. The said arms had dark brown shoulder pads from what looked like a military uniform, with flames coming from beneath them. The arms themselves had no sleeves, but they had white gloves on the enormous hands with brown and red cuffs.

"Newt," Winter called out, mustering every bit of her professional tone.

The woman, now named Newt, instantly turned around before rushing in front of Winter and gave her an eager salute. "Specialist Schnee, I regret to inform you, that the paladin couldn't withstand my attacks," Newt reported eagerly, but professionally.

"I can see that," Winter sighed as she glanced at the pile of scrap metal that used to be the said paladin. "How long did it take this time," the specialist asked the Blade she had unfortunately awakened.

"5 seconds to make it stop moving. 8 for total destruction," Newt said in what sounded like disappointment.

"...That's one second longer from the last test," Winter noted with a sigh. This kind of thing was exactly why the science team had come up with a new impossible standard, "Newt proof". A mech that could stand against Newt's impossible strength. "But I was under impression that there was a situation that needed to be defused," Winter then said as he saw some of the scientists reviewing data from their test in a disappointed murmur.

"The situation was doctor Polendina snapping at me for asking to test the combat abilities of Penny," Newt replied easily, "But I was able to pacify him without violence."

Winter sighed in relief at that, "That's good. We wouldn't want you to destroy all of our assets." Honestly, if Winter could travel in time, she would tell her past self not to touch the crystal that Newt was awakened from. It would's saved the specialist from a lot of head aches. "Tell me, how would you like to visit Vale sometime," Winter asked, as she now planned to ask for a leave to go see what kind of trouble her sister was in.

"Ooohhh!" Newt's eyes lit up like a kid who was promised an entire candy store, "Will we be using your private jet!?"

"...If I get a permission from the general, yes," Winter replied, rolling her eyes at Newt's enthusiasm. This Blade has a child like eagerness, but can act professional when the situation calls for it. That is probably the only reason Winter was still sane.

"Oh... Are you planning to visit your sister?" Say what they say about Newt, but she has proven to possess brawn _and_ brain with that kind of deduction.

"Yes," Winter said simply.

"Any partiular reason," Newt asked, sounding a little more serious.

"...Classified." Winter didn't want to admit the possibility of her sister seemingly having a terrible taste on women. That, and she hadn't had Newt long enough for the specialist to consider the Blade a friend.

* * *

 **AN:...I had a hard time describing the color that makes Newt. Because the first one that comes to mind is brown, though not quite. I suck at describing clothing in English. After all, I don't know what many of clothing names in Finnish either.**

 **Anyway, onto more important matters. Throughout writing this, I had extremely hard time not writing Dahlia hammering in Weiss' "shortcomings", but I had to remind myself: "Dahlia isn't like that.". Just so everyone knows, this fic is loosely connected to "Red rose meets the Rose reaper". Meaning that if I ever do make a full blown story, I may have to write a completely new beginning... among other things. I have actually already established for myself the "how and why", but if I do give team RWBY each a Blade they will have to be OC's. As for Team JNPR... Well... still debating on that.**

 **Anyway, I plan to write at least two more chapters for this one. One for Weiss to practice wielding Dahlia's weapon, which I'm sure everyone who have unlocked her know what it is. And another for... well Winter and Newt. That should be interesting.**

 **And finally a slight question: Should I also make a fic about Oobleck and Adenine? On one hand it might be fun... but on the other hand, I think I've established the relationship between these two clearly enough.**


	2. Chapter 2

Training and Approaching Doom

 **AN: Here it is ladies and gentlemen. The new chapter on Weiss dealing with her Blade.**

* * *

Weiss always knew when she has people's attention. Something she learned at a young age, when people gave her empty compliments. However, this is the first time she felt like people were staring at her for the same reason they stare at Yang's chest... or rear. Anyway, the fact that those gazes weren't directed _at_ Weiss herself didn't help at all.

"I didn't know the Schnee had a thing for busty faunus." Neither did the pathetic excuses for whispers. "Seriously, those things are huge!" Okay that was a blatant shout.

Which is also why Weiss felt like crawling under a rock right now.

"Weiss, are you okay," Ruby asked carefully as team RWBY, along with the two Blades were walking to the history class.

"I'm fine Ruby," Weiss responded through gritted teeth.

"Then why are you gritting your teeth," Roze asked, causing Yang to cover her mouth to hide her snickering, while Blake winced at the possible response from Weiss.

"Shut up, Roze," Weiss growled, quickening her pace.

Dahlia looked at her Driver in worry. "...Let's wait for her to cool down a little, okay everyone," the ice bunny said, afraid that her Driver was reaching a boiling point.

"You mean until she's Weiss cold again," Yang punned in an attempt to lift the mood.

"Yang, this is serious," Blake said in annoyance at more than just the pun. Dahlia also looked highly unimpressed.

"Also isn't it ice cold," Roze asked, causing Blake to face palm this time. His ignorance wasn't funny anymore. At least to Blake.

But Ruby is a different story. Or she would be, if the situation wasn't so serious. "I think Dahlia has a point," the red reaper said, still refusing to look at the Blade in question directly.

"Yeah," Blake said while pinching Yang's arm.

"OW! What was that for," Yang complained, while rubbing the spot.

"To stop you from commenting," Blake replied.

That made Yang look offended,"I wasn't gonna say anything."

All the while Dahlia looked at the quarrel. "...Are they really friends," The ice bunny asked Roze who had been around longer than her.

"...Sometimes I wonder," Roze admitted with a shrug. "Still, I do wonder, why are these people obsessing over you," the rose reaper then asked, referring to the people commenting on Dahlia.

The said Blade had an incredulous look at Roze's words. "...Do you prefer men or women," Dahlia asked bluntly, but still somehow sounding careful.

"...I don't understand the question," Roze replied with a confused look and a tilted head.

Dahlia stared at Roze's confused white eyes for a few seconds before laughing lightly. "You're just precious aren't you," the bunny Blade commented in mirth.

This only made Roze more confused, but that would have to wait, because the gang had reached the classroom... At this point it should probably be noted, that the Blades were also considered students in the sense that they didn't know about Remnant. So they were taking classes alongside their Drivers... With the exception of Adenine, who had studied enough history to be Oobleck's assistant.

After another impossible task of following Ooblecks overly rapid teaching, the class was dismissed. Or... it would've been overly rapid, if Adenine hadn't been there to slow her Driver down. Surprisingly, Oobleck did as his Blade told him and slowed down somewhat. Something that all the students were grateful about.

"Miss Adenine is the best," Ruby said in relief as she and her team exited the class room.

"I know, right," Yang said, even though history still isn't her favorite class.

Blake was about add her lien into this, but was interrupted by a shrill shriek that made the team, as well as any nearby person to turn to the culprit.

Turns out it was Dahlia who had frozen siff in her place with a horrified expression. "Y-you," Dahlia said to one of the male students who didn't acknowledge her and moved on with a cocky smirk. The team was still confused on what was going on until the ice blade brought one of her bestial hands over her rear protectively.

"That, pervert," Weiss seethed, just as she thought nothing would make her day worse.

"...No one does that to me or any other woman and gets away with it," Dahlia said in a tranquil tone before raising one of her hands. A ball of what looked like a compressed blizzard appeared on the palm, before a set of saw blades appeared around the said ball in a cross shape.

"What is that," Ruby asked in worry. The girl would've been excited about the sight of a new weapon, if the said weapon's wielder wasn't angry.

"It's a bitball," Roze replied as he observed Dahlia taking a throwing stance.

"Everyone DOWN!" Dahlia shouted as she threw the bitball. Thankfully most of the student population had their attention on the situation, so they were able to duck or dodge out of the projectile's path. All except the culprit, who got hit by it on the back... With enough force to send him flying to the other end of the hallway, screaming all the way. *CRASH* Until he hit the wall. During this, the bitball had bounced back to Dahlia's palm, before the Blade dismissed it with a huff. "What in the world made him believe that he could get away with that kind of behavior," Dahlia said feeling very violated.

The rest of the team was impressed by both her aim and the power behind the throw.

That is until Weiss realized something,"Dahlia... am I supposed to use that ovesized snowball-" "Bitball," Roze interrupted, earning a light growl of annoyance from Weiss. "-bitball in a fight," Weiss reluctantly corrected.

Dahlia gave her Driver a pitying look. "I take it you haven't used one before," the snowy bunny said in a sympathetic tone.

In any other situation, Weiss would've taken that as an insult. But Dahlia wasn't looking down on her in any way, so... "...Yes," Weiss sighed in dismay.

Dahlia smiled at her Driver kindly, "Then you'll just have to practice. Assuming you want me to assist you in a fight." The last part was said with just a hint of worry.

"...I don't know," Weiss said, refusing to look Dahlia in the eye,"The only weapon I've ever used is Myrtenaster, and it took me years to do that."

At that moment Ruby decided to cut in," Come on Weiss, you have a cool new weapon to use. Can't you at least try it?" the red caped team leader was clearly more excited about this than Weiss is.

"Well..." Weiss trailed off as she looked at Dahlia who had a slightly dejected demeanor. "...I suppose I can try at least."

"Yay!" Ruby cheered, "We could have a sparring match, Driver versus Driver." The 15 year old girl seemed a little too eager for Weiss' comfort.

"A spar would be the fastest way to learn, besides I'm sure Weiss will learn in no time," Roze added his opinion, making Weiss feel a lot better. "She's not stupid after all." And now the heiress wanted nothing more than to smash Roze's face in with Dahlia's bitball.

"...Yes, gladly. Once we've gone through professor Peach's class," Weiss said with a very evil look, already picturing the rose themed Blade as a bloody mess on the floor.

" _Aww... Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,_ " Ruby thought in her head.

The tone of this conversation wasn't lost on Dahlia. " _Poor Ruby,_ " the ice bunny thought, " _All because Roze can't seem to understand the concept of tact._ "

The tone wasn't lost on Blake or Yang either. "Should we be worried about this," Blake whispered to Yang out of Ruby's and Weiss' hearing range.

"I'm sure it's fine," Yang whispered cheekily as the gang moved onto Peach's class.

After the said professor's class, Ruby and Weiss were now in the arena for their sparring match. Of course, team JNPR had to come and watch.

And Dahlia's appearance... still gave the expected reactions, despite this not being the first time they've seen her. Jaune was covering his eyes with an enormous blush. Pyrrha hid her face with her hands. Ren turned his head away. Nora... she had already gotten used to Dahlia. Though the first time the orange haired hammerer saw Dahlia, she went on a tangent of questions of what the Blade eats to get a bust that big.

But enough about past events. Right now, Dahlia was teaching Weiss the basics of wielding a bitball. The heiress... was convinced that the bitball was mocking her, by not bouncing when it was supposed to. Unfortunately, Dahlia explained that Weiss simply lacked the muscle power needed to wield a bitball effectively.

Using Myrtenaster required precision and speed, meaning that during her training with the said rapier, Weiss had almost completely foregone strength building.

"I can't do this," Weiss said, sounding like she was on the verge of tears. Just attempting to throw the bitball was tiresome, never mind not being able to match Dahlia's surprising throwing strength. "This is impossible!"

"Did you master Myrtenaster in one day," Dahlia said sternly.

"That's not the same and you know it," Weiss retorted angrily, "I'm not meant to wield something like this! I-" *SLAP*

Everyone looked on in shock at the sound of Dahlia's palm impacting Weiss' face. "I'm sorry Weiss," Dahlia said, clearly not happy about her action, "But whining about what you can or can't do isn't going to help. We just have to build your strength to use bitball properly."

It was a valid argument, but Weiss wasn't able to think rationally right now. "What if it's simply not possible for me," the white haired girl said in depression.

That earned a sigh out of Dahlia, maybe they should save the sparring for another time. "Well, can you at least tell me about your glyphs," Dahlia decided to ask in an attempt to change the subject. The literal bunny lady had been curious about Weiss' semblance ever since she heard it being mentioned off handedly by her team.

As Weiss started explaining her glyphs, Ruby looked very distressed about Weiss' inability to wield a bitball. Roze had to wrap her into a one armed hug to prevent her from actually crying.

In the seats, JNPR and BY of team RWBY had varying levels of worry for Weiss.

"...I never thought you could get a Blade, who's weapon you can't use," Blake said in sympathy, while also wondering if she herself would get a Blade who's weapon she can't wield.

"Yeah, I hear you," Yang added in, although she can't imagine herself not being able to wield any weapon. At least... anything that requires raw strength.

Nora had an eager grin at a certain thought,"Hey, can Blades have hammers?"

"Nora," Ren butted in, "If Roze had a variation of Ruby's scythe then I wouldn't be surprised if they have hammers." Ren says that, but he was extremely afraid of the possibility of Nora getting a hammer Blade. Worse yet, what if the said hammer Blade is more destructive and hyper than Nora. The black haired gunner trembled at the thought.

Pyrrha... she had mixed feelings about Blades in general. While the idea of having a powerful weapon is appealing, she doesn't see a point in having a... person coming with them. Still... if that person became a good friend, then it would be nice.

Jaune... he didn't even think he could be a Driver. That... and he wasn't sure what he would do if the Blade he somehow got was a girl... Or a guy that would make him feel inadequate.

"Saaay," Nora then said with a sing song voice, "Are those two sleeping in the same dorm as you guys."

It didn't take a genious to figure out who Nora was referring to. "Ozpin gave a dorm for Roze and any other Blade that we might get," Yang said, slightly relieved that there is no chance for Roze to share a bed with Ruby. Even if neither of them understand the implication of doing so.

"Oohhh... What if they get busy in there," Nora said with a devilish grin.

"Like you guys do," Blake retorted with a smirk at the blushes that came from Nora, Pyrrha and Jaune. Ren only face palmed.

"THAT'S IT!" was the shout that snapped the one and half team to attention. Only to get a shock of a lifetime as they saw Weiss hugging Dahlia. "I love you so much right now," the heiress said, weirding out everyone who knew the girl.

"Don't thank me yet," Dahlia said while lightly stroking Weiss' hair, "We still need to put that theory to the test.

While that was happening Yang decided to ask the question that was weighting down all of them, "Since when did ice queen hug people?"

Neither Blake or JNPR had any idea what to answer to that.

But none were more shocked than Ruby. "...What just happened," Ruby wondered in slight jealousy. She has been trying to get Weiss to warm up more, and now Dahlia does it seemingly without effort.

"It looks like they came up with something," Roze said, wondering what the two were planning. Especially now that Weiss was holding the bitball a lot more confidently.

"Ruby, let's have that sparring match now," Weiss said with her usual confidence.

Something that Ruby didn't share , "Are you sure... I mean you were struggling with-" "Now." Weiss' stern tone did not leave room for argument.

"O-okay," Ruby meekly said as she unfolded Roze's scythe, with the Blade himself preparing for battle.

"Ruby, be careful. Weiss might be new to this, but if they are confident in this then they must have thought of something," Roze warned his Driver.

"I know, okay," Ruby said weakly. Though at this point, our red reaper was more worried about Weiss possibly yelling at her.

"You ready for this Ruby," Weiss asked as she readied a certain app on her scroll.

"Ready when you are," Ruby said, taking a stance.

As this happened, their remaining team mates have taken out their scrolls to watch Weiss' and Ruby's aura levels. They would've used the arena's big screen, but only the teachers have access to it.

However, just as Dahlia gave one last glance at her Driver, the signal that Weiss had prepared rang and the fight started.

Ruby started by dashing at Weiss who put her and Dahlia's plan into action. The heiress made a launching glyph in front of her before throwing Dahlia's bitball through it. Ruby barely ducked out of the way of the projectile that hit the wall with a crash. However, the red reaper only registered that Weiss didn't have a weapon anymore, so she kept going.

"BALL COMING!" Except, Roze's shout made the girl turn around just in time to see the said projectile hitting her in the face on a return trip. Thankfully Ruby's aura protected her, but it still flopped her on her back.

All the while the projectile returned to Weiss' hand. "I take it all back, this is fun," Weiss told her Blade as she prepared to throw the ball through another launch glyph at downed Ruby.

Thankfully, the red reaper got back up fast. But not before Weiss launched the ball again. "Not this time!" Except Roze blocked the attack this time.

"Thanks friend," Ruby cheered as she switched to ranged tactics. However, Weiss created a series of glyphs to launch herself to so that Ruby wouldn't be able to aim.

Meanwhile, the audience was taking this all in. "Using her glyphs to give the ball the needed momentum that she herself can't provide," Pyrrha commented on Weiss using her glyph launching trick, "Pretty smart."

"And cheap," Nora grumbled. Contrary to popular belief, the orange haired hammerer wasn't born with the strength she uses to wield her hammer Magnhild. It took years for her to build the strength that allowed her to wield the hammer easily without her semblance.

"Agreed," Yang said, "Plus Weiss attacked from behind. That's cowardly."

"No it's smart," Blake retorted as she watched when Ruby had finally gotten to close quarters combat. However, Weiss was smart enough to keep Myrtenaster with her in case she didn't figure out how to use the bitball, which she used in conjunction with her Dust mastery to keep Ruby at bay.

"Can Weiss keep up that kind of multitasking," Ren wondered aloud as Weiss managed to get some distance between herself and Ruby before firing the bitball again.

"Weiss is smart, I'm sure she can do that," Jaune said with confidence, even though he had no idea what he was talking about.

Pyrrha frowned at this, "Jaune, Weiss is wielding a new weapon. And she's trying to incorporate it into her usual fighting style, you don't just do that on a whim." As if to prove Pyrrha's point, Weiss fired an energy shot from Myrtenaster in midair, right as the bitball returned to her, which she was too preoccupied to catch. So the heiress got hit by the ball and into the ground. To add insult to injury, Roze had activated Thorn Barrier which took Weiss' otherwise flawless shot giving the heiress' aura a small hit.

The only saving grace for Weiss was that she landed on her feet. And Dahlia caught the errant ball. "Weiss, do you mind if I take the lead for a moment," the ice bunny asked the ice queen, as Ruby had stopped for a moment of worry.

"Sure, if you can," Weiss said in annoyance, while glaring at the innocent ball of deadly blizzard with equally deadly blades around it.

Satisfied with the answer, Dahlia raised one foot high as she prepared to throw. Which made Ruby quickly use her speed semblance to make sure Dahlia wouldn't hit her. Unfortunately that didn't stop Dahlia from throwing the ball in the area she guessed Ruby would go to. And it looks like her guess was right. However, Roze managed to get in and block it with a barrier... or he was trying to, but the barrier only held the attack for an instant, before breaking. Which made the ball hit him, and by proxy, Ruby in an explosion of ice and snow.

As Ruby and Roze both shivered with cold, Dahlia had a perplexed look, "Did Roze seriously think that a regular block was enough against my Crystal Blizzard?"

"RUBY!" Yang cried out in worry as she jumped down to the arena and dashed to Ruby's side. Ruby's aura had only dropped to 40 percent, but it looked like the cold had gotten to her.

"Y-Yang! I-I'm ok-k-k-k-kay," Ruby tried to say through chattering teeth. "Wh-why is it so cold," Ruby whined, wrapping her cape around herself for extra warmth.

"Wind blades like me are weak against ice," Roze said as he slowly got up, recovering from the direct hit, "I should've saved Thorn Barrier." Although, Roze wasn't even sure if that art could block an attack that strong. There is a limit to it after all.

"But why is Ruby shivering here then," Yang demanded accusingly as she pressed Ruby against her, wincing at the cold she felt from her baby sister.

"Blades share their weakness with their Drivers," Roze explained as he glared at a guilty looking Dahlia. "But it's my fault for trying to block a Special Art. That's what it was, right," Roze said, directing the last one to Dahlia.

The said Blade nodded in confirmation, "Yes. Crystal Blizzard is my level 1 special."

That information got Team RWBY to widen their eyes. "WHAT!?" They still remembered how Roze took down Russel with a level 3 special, and that did about the same amount of damage as Dahlia's level 1 special. So unless Russel had much more aura than Ruby, which he didn't, this shouldn't be possible

"Are you telling me that you're stronger than Roze," Weiss piped up, glancing between the busty bunny lady and the rose themed reaper in disbelief. Weiss knew by now, that she shouldn't judge by appearance, but this was still a little weird thought.

"NO!" Roze shouted a bit more forcefully than anyone was used to. "I may be weak to ice, but Dahlia is also weak against me," Roze said defensively.

Yang gave the male Blade a mock pitying look,"I didn't take you for a sexist."

"WHAT!?"

"Really? Getting worked up over losing to a girl," Nora snickered from the stands, "At least make up something believable."

"He's telling the truth," Dahlia said, before Roze or anyone else said something to make this worse. "Ice and wind are weak against each other, but they can also complement each other," the ice Blade explained as the others gave her a disbelieving look. "In other words, if Weiss had taken a level 1 special attack from Roze, the result would've probably been the same," Dahlia finished which gave everyone especially Weiss a very terrifying thought.

"Y-you mean," Blake stammered,"If Roze used his level 3 special, Weiss could've died." And now Weiss was very afraid.

"...I don't know about dying but her aura would've taken a lot more damage than Ruby's did," Dahlia said, realizing what she had unintentionally caused.

"...I wouldn't have gone that far," Roze said a lot calmer now, but sadly that didn't pacify anyone. Least of all Weiss, who thought Roze sounded like he would've wanted the opposite.

"Roze," Dahlia said sternly, "Don't take one loss so seriously."

"I'm not," Roze grumbled sounding a lot more childish than he probably intended.

"Umm... Yes you are," Ruby said weakly, already feeling a lot warmer thanks to Yang.

"...Ruby...please," Roze pleaded his Driver, "I just... don't want to think about it right now."

"...Sorry," Ruby said, now thinking this was her fault.

Roze fixed the red caped girl with a worried glance, "You? I'm the one who should be ashamed."

That last remark earned a curious look. Which switched to a sigh from Yang, "Look, Roze. I get that you don't like losing, but you just have to learn from your-" "There's no chance for that in real combat!" With those words, Roze stormed away.

All the while everyone else had a mixture of confusion and annoyance or worry on their faces. "What in the world is wrong with him," Weiss questioned, annoyed at the Blade taking a loss so seriously.

"You're one to talk," Blake couldn't help remarking as she joined her team mates in the arena alongside team JNPR.

"What's that supposed to mean," Weiss demanded icily.

Blake smiled a little at that question, "This reminds me of the first few days as team RWBY."

"Can we please forget that already," Weiss pleaded while covering her face with her hands. Those days still made her feel horrible.

Jaune in an effort to redirect this conversation, spoke up,"...Shouldn't we try and figure out a way to help Roze?"

Ren shook his head at the suggestion, "I think we should leave him alone for now."

"Yes," Dahlia agreed, before adopting a sympathetic expression, "After that, we need to get him to understand that training matches are not real combat yet."

Pyrrha was the first to figure out what the female Blade was implying, "You mean... Roze felt like he failed in real combat?"

"As Ruby's Blade, he must've felt that he failed. So yes," Dahlia said with a sigh, "It's not his fault though, trying to use a regular barrier against a special art was hopeless to begin with.

"...Well... at least he takes his job seriously," Pyrrha said in an attempt to find a silver lining.

"Too seriously," Yang said, although she had different reasons than what the others were thinking right now.

"...Yang," Ruby piped up, still in Yang's embrace, "You can let go now. I'm warm again."

"...Nope." Yang just tightened the hug.

"YAAAANG!" And with that little whine, whatever tension anyone had was broken as everyone started laughing at Ruby's misery. Some more than others.

Around the same time as Ruby and the company had this little episode. Winter was asked to be seen by the Atlas military's general, James Ironwood, about her request for a leave.

"This crisis you are talking about," Ironwood started with a calculating look towards one of his best subordinates, "You claim it to be important family business, yet you refuse to disclose the details."

Winter knew that asking for a leave was next to impossible, but she had to try. If only to confirm that some of her more... irrational worries were unfounded. Besides, if she called Weiss, not only would the older Schnee risk doing so during school hours, she was pretty sure Weiss wouldn't talk about it on a scroll. So here she was standing stiff like a proper soldier, hoping to convince the general. "The details of this matter are... personal," Winter explained calmly and professionally, "I'm afraid I cannot divulge any of the details, even if I had all the facts."

The general sighed at the response, "Very well, but surely you can make a quick visit to the Schnee manor for a few minutes without a leave."

Winter raised an eyebrow at the response, "Sir I'm not asking leave to visit the manor." The slight change in her tone at the word manor wasn't lost to Ironwood.

"...So you wish to visit Beacon," Ironwood deduced easily, surprising Winter, "Don't look so surprised, it isn't hard to figure out what family crisis you want to deal with that doesn't involve your father." Of course, the general was also aware of the only son of the Schnee family, but from what he understood, Winter doesn't care for him.

"...You are correct," Winter admitted, "It has come to my attention that my sister might have a little... problem on her hands, one that I doubt the headmaster can deal with."

Ironwood shook his head at the explanation of the nature of Winter's plans as well as why she didn't contact the headmaster about. "As I recall, you were scheduled to assist some of Vale's huntsmen in a Grimm extermination mission next week," Ironwood said.

This earned a raised eyebrow from Winter, the general gave her that assignment himself, so he should know the answer, "That's correct, sir."

Ironwood smiled at the response. "Good. In that case, I think that I won't need you back here immediately," the general said, which made Winter steel herself to prevent even a spark of hope showing on her face. "I believe... two days should suffice," the general told Winter who couldn't believe her luck. "Although..." And now Winter was worried, "I need you to take Newt with you."

That surprised Winter, she may have planned to take her Blade anyway, but she was still surprised at Ironwood basically ordering her to do that. "Sir?"

"I believe our scientists and recruits deserve a break from her," the general said with a small amused smile.

Unfortunately, the explanation made all too much sense for Winter. Not only has Newt created an impossible standard for the Atlesian machines, but she was also put in charge of physically training newer recruits... And... well, while the trainees came out stronger than usual physically, some of them needed to be put into hospitals for overexertion as well as psychiatric wards for a time. Thankfully Ironwood and Winter managed to get the passionate Blade to go easy on their men and women. Or... what constitutes as "easy" for the insanely strong Blade. "...I see. Thank you sir," Winter thanked hesitantly, remembering one time a new recruit bawled his eyes out, begging for Winter or anyone to save him from the "psychotic slave driver". "But how am I going to explain her to the people," Winter then asked, seeing as the Blades were a secret in Atlas.

"You don't have to," Ironwood replied, "The Blades are common knowledge in Vale. Or at least at Beacon." The distaste at the possibly dangerous weapons being public knowledge was clear on Ironwood's voice.

"Is the headmaster insane," Winter asked, before she could stop herself. At the raised eyebrow of her superior however, the specialist calmed down with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, sir. It's not my place to judge."

"It's fine Winter," Ironwood said, dropping the professionalism for a moment, "I agree with you on that, but according to Ozpin, an incident involving a Blade happened. One which they were unable to cover up."

"What kind of incident," Winter asked, getting interested, before a certain thought occurred to her, "Did one of the students awaken a Blade!?" Ironwood answered with a nod. Which alarmed Winter, "Was it Weiss?"

"Ozpin didn't say," Ironwood admitted, "But now that you've said it, is this the crisis you plan to deal with?"

"I-I." Poor Winter couldn't help stammering. Until now, it didn't even cross her mind that the bizarre well endowed faunus woman could be a Blade. But now... it made so much sense. But it still raised a question, how did Weiss get her hands on a Core Crystal?

"It doesn't matter," Ironwood said, cutting Winter's train of thought, "As far as I'm concerned, you and Newt have a two day leave after assisting Vale's huntsmen. Is that clear?"

"Clear as day sir," Winter said, still dumbfounded at her little realization.

"Then you are dismissed," Ironwood said, finding some amusement at Winter's expression. Contrary to popular belief, James Ironwood is a human with thoughts, feelings and a sense of humor. His brain is not a robot brain fueled by a massive ego and an obsession with control... most of the time.

Anyway, with those words, Winter excused herself, still thinking about how Weiss could've possibly gotten herself a Blade that looks like something out of a weird faunus fantasy.

"How did it go," asked an overly anxious Newt, who had been waiting outside Ironwood's office.

"Next week we will be going to Vale, and spend two days at beacon after a mission I've been assigned to," Winter said tiredly.

"Oohhh. That means you get to use my power," Newt said, already picturing a mountain of Grimm corpses left in their wake. Even as she walked to follow Winter who never stopped her stride.

"Newt, can you please be quiet for a moment?" It took every ounce of Winter's now tired mind not to sound like she was begging.

Thankfully Newt got the hint, doing a zipping motion across her mouth. With one of her giant arms mimicking the motion.

For some reason, Winter felt tired. A lot more tired than she should feel. " _Maybe I'm stressed,_ " the Schnee woman said as she decided to go to her quarters. Which Winter shared with Newt, much to the specialist's chagrin.

* * *

 **AN: A couple things I feel like I need to clarify here. The truth is, I don't feel comfortable writing team JNPR... I don't know why that is, but... I just... feel like can't grasp their characters well enough. Actually, I felt like I didn't completely grasp anyone here... maybe it's just me though. So now... more than ever, constructive feed back is appreciated... Even if I risk asking you to rip my self-esteem apart.**

 **About the fight scene. I felt that Weiss wouldn't have the strength to wield a thrown weapon like bitball properly, even though I go with the assumption that a Driver masters the weapon by slowly having the Blade's expertize flowing into them. I had some fun having Weiss incorporate both her glyphs and even Myrtenaster into it, though the latter backfired a little on poor Weiss.**

 **Anyway... I was also trying to establish how Atlas, or at least Ironwood, view Blades. And we find out that Newt has been a pain in the ass on the Atlesian soldiers as well. And if Winter seemed any way OOC, that's because I see Winter as someone who likes to do things by the book and in orderly fashion: Newt, is none of those, even though she _is_ capable of it in the right circumstances.**

 **Lastly, Adenine's reaction to being grabbed... I'm pretty sure righteous fury that comes after the shock is the default response from any person.**


	3. Chapter 3

Meet the Family

 **AN: Holy Schneet did I make this long... AAAND cue face palm. Anyway, I was wondering how to write the first meeting... and... well, see for yourself.**

* * *

It had been about a week since Dahlia joined team RWBY, and the team has finally gotten used to her for the most part. Although, Yang still had episodes of feeling inadequate as a woman, even though she knew that it's not about what you have, it's how you use them. Still, part of her couldn't help but pray to have even bigger pair.

Physique aside, Dahlia is very nice. A clear contrast to Weiss. Something that the other girls still point out. Though even Weiss had to admit that Dahlia is... tolerable to say the least. Evidenced by the fact that the heiress actually went and did something that made the rest of the team laugh their heads off.

Anyway, the classes were over for the day and the team had decided to take a walk around Vale. Each with a different reason.

For Ruby... she wanted parts to rebuild Crescent Rose. Despite having Roze, she still felt compelled to rebuild her baby. To Yang's amusement, Roze looked a little jealous when Ruby talked about her first weapon with clear affection.

Anyway, for Weiss... she had decided that Dahlia would need clothes, much to the ice Blade's confusion. "What's wrong with my clothes?" was the question that came out of her, and Weiss did't feel like explaining the concept of "public decency". At least, not without feeling insanely awkward for having to explain it to a woman that looked older than her.

Blake wanted to buy a new book she had been waiting for. Of course, Yang had to accuse her of it being a smut book. Which Blake denied, as usual.

Yang herself... she just didn't have anything better to do.

Anyway, right now, Weiss was in a clothing store with Dahlia. Sadly... it seemed like none of the clothes fit the busty Blade. Surprisingly, the said bust was only part of the reason. The bigger problem was that she can't put pants on, because of the claws that act as high heels get in the way when she tries to put them on. And when someone suggested clipping them... Dahlia looked so horrified that Weiss had to try and comfort her. So instead, they were trying skirts, but it seemed like no matter what they tried, none of them looked good on her. Anyway, Dahlia's impressive bust did get in the way when she had to try some of the shirts, tops etc. With anything that had long sleeves, her hands barely fit through, and the sleeves themselves felt tight around forearms because of her fur.

And that's not even counting the last and what should've been the most obvious of the problems. "This skirt is pressing against my tail, like all the others," Dahlia complained in clear discomfort, as she tried to move the offending cloth upwards. Only for it to slide back down.

Weiss sighed at that. "I should've realized that," the heiress of the Schnee company lamented. Unfortunately, this particular store doesn't sell clothes that accommodate faunus of any kind. In fact, if Weiss wasn't a Schnee, the store wouldn't have let Dahlia in for being a "filthy animal". That's not even counting the fact that a police officer stopped them earlier, thinking Dahlia was a... "paid escort". Something that irritated Weiss, and Dahlia to lesser extent, surprisingly.

"I still don't understand what's wrong with my appearance. I'm a Blade, we don't always appear like humans think," Dahlia said as she had enough of the torture on the small tuft of fur on her back.

"Blades are new to Remnant," Weiss said patiently, "Not everyone can understand that." Then the heiress felt a little guilty about what she was going to say next, "The fact that people think you're a faunus doesn't help either."

That made Dahlia frown, "Blake mentioned that humans and faunus have a bad history with each other." Then the woman came closer to Weiss, "It's also my understanding that... your family's company uses them as cheap labor." It was clear that Dahlia didn't like pointing that out, but she also didn't like the possibility of it being true.

Weiss looked around the store to see if anyone heard what Dahlia said. Thankfully it looked like the workers, as well as other customers were trying to stay away from them. "...Can we talk about this somewhere else," Weiss asked with a down cast look. The topic of her family's... controversy is a very sore topic for her after all.

Understanding that much, Dahlia agreed. And with that, the two exited the store.

"Finally it left," one of the workers said in annoyance at having to tolerate a faunus.

"Why isn't the government doing anything? Everyone knows that the creatures of Grimm are harmless compared to those freaks," another complained.

Thankfully, Dahlia or Weiss couldn't hear them anymore.

Few minutes later, Dahlia and Weiss find themselves in a cafe. Thankfully, this establishment is faunus friendly. Although the owner was a little hesitant to let Dahlia inn, due to her... appearance. Thankfully it didn't take too much to convince that Dahlia is no trouble for anyone. Though Weiss had to wonder... since the world of Alrest, where all the Blades supposedly came from, has had Blades for ages, does that mean that the people can dress however they want without any consequences. Or are the Blades simply exempt from any kind of dress code.

"So...," Dahlia started as she sipped on a tea she had ordered, while Weiss had a coffee. "Before you start again, I want you to know that I won't force you if you don't feel like talking," Dahlia said with a sincere look.

Weiss appreciated the sentiment. "Thank you, but I'm fine." But she wasn't going to stop now. "As you know, I'm the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. The largest producer of energy propellant in the world," Weiss began her explanation, before frowning, "However... as you may have guessed, my father... he has been operating in the morally gray area to gain profit."

Dahlia nodded with a frown, "The way you say it gives me the impression it hasn't always been so."

"You would be right," Weiss said, now feeling better as she talked about the next part, "The company started small with my grandfather. He went to a huntsman academy, but dropped out to learn about business and Dust mining." Weiss had grown up with the stories of her grandfather from the family butler Klein, and she felt very proud to be related to someone like that, "It was all so that he could oversee the mining operations himself. While also protecting people working for him from any Grimm attacks single handedly."

Dahlia chuckled at Weiss' enthusiasm. "Your grandfather sounds like a great man," Dahlia said, taking a sip of her tea. "But I take it things changed when your father took over," the ice Blade said with a frown.

"Yes," Weiss sounded out, ashamed of her father's policies, "Letting my father marry into the family was his greatest mistake."

That surprised Dahlia a little, to hear that Weiss' father was not a Schnee by blood, but through marriage. Still... "How so?" Dahlia was interested even though she had an idea.

Weiss took a sip of her coffee before she felt like talking. "My father... he rose the Schnee company to what it is today through some... questionable means, one of which you have heard already," the Schnee heiress said as she was getting to the topic that almost made her an anti-faunus, "Because of that, the White Fang have been at war with my family. As in, actual bloodshed." At this point Weiss clenched her hands tightly around her cup, "Family friends going missing, exectuives dying, and every time father always came home angry."

Dahlia placed one of her hands gently over Weiss'. "I'm sorry... This must bring you bad memories," the Blade said to her distressed Driver.

"Thank you." Those words didn't even begin to describe how she felt right now for Dahlia listening without judging. "But that's not what's important. Someday, when I do take over the company..." Weiss looked around the cafe. She had picked the most secluded spot for a reason, but she still had to be sure. Satisfied at the lack of people nearby, Weiss motioned Dahlia to come closer, which the Blade did with a curious look. "I plan to make some changes," Weiss whispered, which made the Blade giggle at the childish way of keeping a secret.

"Sounds like you're a lot like your grandfather, if that's how you feel," Dahlia said in amusement. She may not have much information on this man, but if he was willing to put his own life on the line, then he couldn't have been a bad person.

"Thank you, that means alot," Weiss said, feeling happy about the compliment, before she frowned, "Though I'm still ashamed of being related to my father."

That made Weiss' Blade frown, before she had a nice idea. "I guess there's only one good thing your father has ever done," Dahlia said with a conspirational smile, earning a confused look from Weiss. The Blade leaned in to say her next piece quietly, "He helped in conceiving you." Those words were followed with a shameless giggle.

"Dahlia," Weiss whisper yelled, as she looked frantically around to make sure no one heard her say that. She did not need that kind of thought in her head, even if she knew it to be true. Or anyone to hear her having that kind of conversation, thank you very much. Thankfully, the few people that were in the small cafe were either not interested, or just thought they were crazy with all the giggling that came out of them.

"You know it's true," Dahlia said suggestively, prompting Weiss to make a noise that sounded like groaning and giggling mixed together.

"You're terrible," Weiss said without meaning any of it despite herself.

"You say that, but the other day you called me mother," Dahlia reminded with a deceptively sweet smile.

Which made Weiss bury her face with her hands, " Dahlia, please don't bring that up ever again." When she made that mistake, her team, especially Yang, laughed their heads off.

The Blade responded by flat out laughing at her Driver, which made the few patrons and workers wonder what this white faunus did to get a laugh at a Schnee's expense. "I'm sorry my dear sweet Weiss, I just couldn't resist," Dahlia said like she was a mother comforting her child. All the while she pat Weiss' head.

" _This day can't get any worse. It just can't_ ," Weiss thought desperately as she could do nothing but to suffer this humiliation. Seriously, she has suffered enough when Yang actually sounded serious about Dahlia being Weiss' mother, just to tease the poor girl. Worse yet, Blake and Ruby joined in on it, tellign her that it's okay to be related to a faunus. Even Weiss doesn't understand why she went and made such a stupid mistake. And now... she'll probably never live it down.

After few hours, Weiss and Dahlia have returned to Beacon on an airship. Unfortunately, Weiss had noticed a certain ship parked on the air pad. One that she recognized all too well. " _WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!?_ " Weiss screamed inside her head with a horrified look. " _WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?_ " Whatever deities were out there clearly had a deep hatred for Weiss for even using her own sister to make her suffer. Now don't get her wrong, Weiss loves her dear sister Winter, but she wasn't sure how she would react to Dahlia. Better yet, what if she has already seen their room and has decided to pull strings to pull her out of Beacon.

"Weiss, what's wrong," Dahlia asked in concern.

"She's here," Weiss said in terror, already planning on where to escape. Unfortunately, none of her ideas had a happy ending.

"Who's here," Dahlia asked, now worried about what kind of evil had come to hunt Weiss.

"We have to run," Weiss quickly said as she grabbed Dahlia's fuzzy arm and started dragging her to one of the airships. "Maybe we can escape to Mistral or even Vacuo before-" "WEISS!" No such luck for the poor girl, who froze at the commanding tone she was all too familiar with.

Now Dahlia noticed Weiss' reaction and turned to look at the monstrosity that instilled such fear into her. Only to become mildly confused at the young woman who bore a striking resemblance to Weiss. Few differences though. A uniform of some kind, hair tied to a bun as opposed to Weiss' off-sided ponytail, and what looked like a permanent scowl on her face.

"W-Winter," Weiss stammered as she dared to turn towards her sister with a look of pure terror. Now holding onto Dahlia's arm like her life depended on it. "It's not what you're thinking! Whatever this looks like, it's not what you think it is!" Weiss' desperate cries were enough for Dahlia, who made her bitball appear in preparation to defend her Driver.

Winter raised an eyebrow at Weiss' panicked attitude and the faunus woman, whom the specialist now could tell was indeed a Blade, looked like she was ready to defend the younger Schnee from an unspeakable evil. "You have resonated with a Core Crystal, which earned you a Blade who I assume is the one you're clinging to?"

"No! That's not-" Weiss started frantically before Winter's words fully registered in her head. "...Oh... In that case... it's exactly what it looks like," Weiss said a lot more calmly as she loosened her grip on the lifeline that was Dahlia to the point of letting go. "Wait! You know about Blades? How," Weiss questioned even as her sister was now walking calmly towards them. Only to be stopped by a bitball that crashed just a few centimetres away from the specialist's foot.

"That's close enough," Dahlia said as the projectile returned to her.

"Dahlia! That's my sister, you dolt," Weiss cried out at her Blade.

"Then why were you so scared of her," Dahlia asked, still distrustful.

At that question, Weiss looked down in shame, "...I was afraid Winter would hate me for having you... and..."

"Weiss I'm not mad at you. Least of all you having a Blade," Winter said in a softer tone and gentler look on her face. "I just got my hands on a picture of you with a strange faunus. So I thought I would investigate. But it looks like the faunus in question is actually your Blade."

"Yeaaah... One of my teammates was trying to be funny and she accidentally sent you that picture," Weiss said, feeling immense relief at Winter not hating her. "But how did you recognize Dahlia as a Blade," Weiss asked again.

That question earned a sigh from Winter,"The Core Crystal is in plain view. But if you want to know how I know about Blades, then come. It's easier to show you." With that command Winter turned towards her personal airship. Since it was a private jet essentially, it wasn't too big, but it had enough room to house her... luggage.

Not knowing what else to do, Weiss glanced at Dahlia who had dismissed her weapon, seeing as Winter wasn't a threat, before the younger Schnee walked after her sister.

It didn't take long before the trio reached the hatch that would lead into Winter's ship. The specialist banged on the hatch three times before issuing an order, "NEWT! FRONT AND CENTER!" With that powerful command, Weiss and Dahlia heard some scrambling in the ship before the hatch opened and Winter's "luggage" practically dashed outside, right in front of the said specialist.

"Newt, reporting for duty ma'am," Winter's Blade said as she gave a salute with her extra arm pair mimicking the motion.

"At ease, Newt," Winter said, finding satisfaction that Newt at least follows orders quickly and in... relatively orderly fashion. When the Blade visibly relaxed, but still had her attention at Winter, the specialist turned towards her sister, "Newt, meet my little sister Weiss. Weiss, meet Newt, my Blade." Winter motioned between the two as she spoke.

"Uhhh... Greetings," Weiss said unsurely as she took in Newt's appearance, " _And I thought Dahlia was bizarre._ "

"Greetings, miss Weiss," Newt greeted, switching to a more professional tone, "I must say, I'm a little... disappointed."

"Excuse me," Weiss asked, not sure how to take that comment.

"Well, since you are related to specialist Schnee, I assumed you to be much more militaris-" "Newt," Winter said in a warning tone, "Beacon handles it's huntsmen and huntresses differently from Atlas." At that explanation, Newt looked very chastized. Satisfied with the results, Winter turned back to Weiss with an apologetic look, "Apologies for Newt's behavior. It has been quite a... hassle working with her."

"It's... quite alright," Weiss said, worried about the hesitation on "hassle" part. "But... How many Blades has Atlas awakened," Weiss asked, picturing an army of Atlesian soldiers as Drivers.

"As of now, I alone am a Driver. The general thought the risk was too great after ten of our recruits were injured," Winter responded, seeing that this wasn't critical intel. "Speaking of which, how did you come to posess a Blade," the specialist then asked Weiss in return.

"...It's a long story," Weiss said, not sure if she was allowed to talk about it.

"I'm not going anywhere for the next two days," Winter replied, not letting Weiss weasel out of this, "And while I'm here, I might as well see if your living quarters are up to my standards."

Dahlia laughed at that, earning a questioning raise of an eyebrow from the older Schnee. "Oh nothing. It's just... well you have to see it to believe it," the ice Blade said with a giggle.

"Dahlia!" Weiss did not share her Blade's amusement. The heiress had a pretty good idea of how Winter was going to react to the improvised bunk beds. Weiss was against it in the first place, but... well... she did always want bunk beds when she was little.

"That does not sound promising," Winter said while giving her sister a pointed look, "Now I really must see for myself."

Weiss resisted a slump and accepted her fate. " _I'm gonna miss everyone._ "

After reaching the RWBY dorm, Winter took one look at the sleeping arrangements. "Weiss... what is this," Winter asked sternly, ignoring the curious looks from the rest of team RWBY who had come back earlier.

"... Our bunk beds," Weiss said, still resigned for the inevitable.

"Uhhh... Weiss... who's this," Yang asked as she looked between Weiss and Winter, pausing in her video game as she laid on her bed.

"This is unacceptable," Winter said, clearly displeased at the arrangement.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Dahlia said from the doorway, "I would feel much more reassured if my Driver didn't sleep beneath that rope trap."

Roze, who was inspecting Ruby's old blue-prints for Crescent Rose with his Driver, nodded in agreement. The two have tried to get the girls to get proper bunk beds, but their worries fell on deaf ears. Hence Dahlia planned to have Weiss' sister do that.

"That's what this is about," Weiss gaped in disbelief, figuring out Dahlia's plot. All the while a certain someone wasn't allowed inside yet.

"HEY! I can't see in," Newt complained as she childishly tried to hop to see over the taller ice Blade blocking her view.

"Uhhh... Hello," Ruby greeted the stranger that might as well be Weiss 2.0.

That earned Winter's attention for a moment, "You must be Ruby Rose. The team leader my sister has written about in her letters."

"Uhhh... Yeah," Ruby said shyly as Roze eyed the woman and Weiss. Before giving Dahlia a questioning look.

"How appropriately... underwhelming," Winter commented, causing Ruby to slump a little.

"And who are you to say that," Roze questioned as he came close to make eye contact.

Piercing blue eyes met an empty white gaze. Winter considers herself calm and composed, but unfortunately, something about gazing into the white void this Blade calls his eyes made her... unnerved. "... I am Winter Schnee, an Atlesian specialist, and Weiss' older sister. And you must be the Blade that was awakened as a result of an attempted murder," Winter hoped that her introduction made the Blade realize who he was dealing with.

All the while the rest of the team gave Weiss an accusing look, which prompted Weiss to mout, "Sorry.".

"...Your title means nothing," Roze said sounding unimpressed, "Though your relation to Weiss does." To Winter's credit, her eyes widened only a fraction at the blatant disregard for her position, but it was instantly pushed back at the next part.

"How so, might I ask," Winter asked this insolent man that started to remind her of a certain drukard.

"...Because that means you can finally talk some sense into them to get rid of these atrocities they dare call bunk beds," Roze explained, motioning towards the said "atrocities", "Or perhaps simply to replace them with proper ones."

"TRAITOR!" Ruby cried out in outrage. An outrage that was shared by Yang and to lesser extent, Blake.

Roze's response surprised Winter, who looked between Roze and Dahlia. "It seems that you two share my views on these... bunk beds," Winter said, hesitating to call these death traps that.

"Come on, they're sturdier than they look," Yang said, emphasizing her point by bouncing on her bed a little. Unfortunately, this one time, Yang managed to bounce in a way that made the bed shift ever so slightly on the book stacks that kept it upright. Which made the bed drop on top of Blake's. Thankfully, the bed stopped on the beams of Blake's bed, saving the faunus from being crushed to death. Yang chuckled nervously, "Ehhehheh...Whoops."

Winter opened her mouth to snark at Yang, *Crick* only to be stopped by the sound of a straining wood. This made every person in the room to turn their gazes slowly at the source. Turns out the short fall of Yang's bed was enough to make the beams of Blake's bed crack.

Blake herself had completely frozen in fear of being crushed to death. Which promptly made her regret every life decision she ever made that led her to this moment. Even leaving the White Fang, and that's saying something. *CRACK* And then the beams failed. With Blake closing her eyes in panick, waiting for the impact... Which never arrived. The cat faunus opened her eyes hesitantly to see a giant white gloved hand holding Yang's bed in the air.

"Phew, that was close," said Newt who had barreled into the room, pushing Dahlia out of the way in the process, and used one of her giant arms to catch and hold the bed in the air with ease. "That could've ended badly," the militaristic Blade said as she tipped the bed in a way that made Yang fall on top of Blake with a loud yelp from the both of them.

"Thank you, Newt," Winter thanked her Blade for quick action. As this happened, Blake was glaring at a sheepishly nervous Yang.

"Off. Now." That simple command made Yang scramble off of her partner.

*Snap* That sound made everyone glance at Ruby's bed. One of the ropes had snapped. What's worse, Dahlia was only just recovering from being flung onto Weiss' bed by Newt's dash.

"DAHLIA, GET OUT OF THERE!" Weiss' scream was useless, because at that moment, the rest of the ropes snapped. Thankfully, Newt used her other arm to catch the bed, before it could crush the ice Blade.

"...Once again, thank you Newt," Winter said again, although she was still a little rattled at the death traps being triggered now of all times, "Though I do wonder what would've happened if I wasn't here today... Or if this had happened in your sleep."

That last part made each and every one of the girls fearful for more than one reason as a horrible thought crossed their minds.

Ruby had a mental image of waking up to find her partner crushed to death by her fallen bed. The thought alone made Ruby look like she wanted to cry. After all, these improvised bunk beds were her idea in the first place.

Yang had an equally terrifying thought about the same fate happening to her own partner... The blonde bombshell wasn't sure if she could live with herself if that had actually happened.

Weiss and Blake... Well they just got a terrifying thought of dying like that in their sleep. Weiss more so because Dahlia was almost crushed... Or actually, maybe Blake was more fearful, since she almost _was_ crushed.

"Ruby... I told you these were bad," Roze said, this time sounding tender. Because as far as the rose themed Blade was concerned, his Driver has suffered enough.

"...Sorry," Ruby said, letting tears come out of her eyes. With that, Roze went back to his Driver's side and pulled her into a hug.

"Uhh... ma'am," Newt called Winter, still balancing the two beds, "What should I do with these?"

"Just put them outside for the moment," Winter sighed as she moved to a spot where she wouldn't be in the way. After all, the room itself was too small to hold four beds with all the stuff the girls owned. Which was also the reason why they went with this "bunk bed" idea in the first place.

"Understood!" With that proud proclamation, Newt wiggled each of the beds in her hands one at a time through the door and into the hallway.

"She's strong," Yang commented, in slight jealousy. She's physically strongest of team RWBY but even she couldn't have moved the beds that easily. Although the problem is more on balancing them, rather than lifting them.

"Newt may look like a brute, but she is very precise in her actions," Winter said, once again finding pride in one of her Blade's good qualities.

"Operation complete!" Newt said proudly with a salute, which earned the blade a nod of approval from her Driver.

"...Winter... I...," Weiss tried to talk, but she didn't know what she could say that would not make her sister pull her out of Beacon somehow.

"You and your team are going to need proper bunk beds," Winter said not caring what Weiss had to say right now, "Therefore I am willing to provide them for you, if only to ensure that you four wouldn't get a stupid idea like this again."

That comment earned some very surprised looks from the girls. "Uhh, you don't have to do that," Ruby said awkwardly.

"But she could," Roze butted in, giving a small smile at Dahlia who gave the male Blade a thumbs up.

The exchange wasn't lost to the girls or Winter who couldn't help thinking that these Blades are much more shrewd than Newt. Still, it doesn't change the fact that she doesn't trust the girls not to pull something like this again in the future, unless the specialist takes away the need to do that. "It's as miss Rose's Blade says, I can and will do it. And if you're worried about my finances, don't be," Winter said, while at the same time shutting down the only possible argument Weiss could give, "Something as trivial as two bunk beds hardly puts a dent into my account." Despite being a Schnee, Winter doesn't have any kind of allowance from their father. After all, she joined the Atlas military against the man's will. However, her job as an Atlas specialist has really paid off, meaning that for the past few years, Winter has lived on her own merits.

"Miss Schnee, you are awesome," Yang cheered with a fist pump, earning an eyeroll from the woman. "Can I have a match against your Blade?"

That question caught Winter and Newt off guard. "Why would you want that," Winter asked, wondering if this stacked blonde was brave or stupid... Winter was leaning towards the latter.

"I wanna see who's stronger!" And there's the proof.

"Newt?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"What do you think?"

Newt grinned at her Driver, "With your permission, I could use some fresh meat."

The specialist grimaced at the phrasing and the savage tone. "Permission granted." But she still saw no reason to deny the request. Which made Newt clap her normal pair of hands in excitement, while the giant pair just floated passively.

"So then... miss..."

"Yang Xiao Long," Yang said with a smirk as she walked over to the shorter woman, "But just call me Yang, pipsqueak." Newt dropped her grin at that phrase.

"...Shall we go," Newt said, her previous enthusiasm gone completely.

All the while Winter looked on in exasperation. " _Now she's done it._ " Newt isn't overly sensitive about her height, but if you try to use your size to belittle her then prepare to be her punching bag.

That's why the team and their Blades find themselves sitting in the seats of the arena, with Yang preparing Ember Celica, her shotgun gauntlets. And Newt cracking her knuckles, all four sets of them.

Yang had a confident grin at the shorter woman, while Newt had a savage grin. "Ma'am. Permission to use semi-lethal force," Newt requested from Winter, the Driver in question making eye contact with the eye on the back of Newt's head.

"Permission denied," Winter said without missing a beat. She wasn't unnerved enough by the extra eye anymore to not respond.

"Aww... but why not," Newt complained, turning to her Driver with a sad look in her normal eyes.

"I don't want to explain to the headmaster why one of her students died in a sparring match," Winter said, sounding completely serious. Sadly, having wielded Newt's power, Winter was dead serious about it.

"Riiiight, that would be a problem," Newt said while tapping her chin with one finger in a thinking pose.

"So are we gonna start," Yang asked eagerly.

At that, Newt turned back to Yang, before crossing her hands behind her back, all four of them. "Whenever you're ready," the fire Blade said with a smirk.

With that, Yang propelled herself with a shot from Ember Celica to punch Newt in the face. Only, the blonde brawler got back handed by one of Newt's giant arms. Her normal arms now being across her chest.

"Lucky shot," Yang said, as she launched herself again. "Let's see you take this," Yang shouted as she raised her fist. Only to be flicked away by a giant finger.

"Take what exactly," Newt said in amusement, her normal arms still crossed, while the floating ones doing a "come hither" motion.

Yang was seriously getting pissed at being looked down on by a shrimp. A shrimp with giant floating arms, but still a shrimp. "Stop hiding behind your arms and fight me like a woman," Yang shouted this time forgoing launching and instead ran at her quarry.

Newt laughed at Yang's shouting, "Hiding? How is me using my arms any different from you using yours." And then she blocked one of Yang's punches with a giant finger.

"I don't have freakishly huge arms like yours," Yang shouted, her eyes red, as each and every one of her punches was blocked by one giant finger after another. Until Newt decided to catch Yang's next punch between a thumb and index finger.

"Are you calling me a freak, or are you just jealous," Newt mocked as she lifted Yang off the ground and slammed the blonde on different spots on the floor. "Seriously, I haven't even used my weapon." After that last remark, Newt let go of Yang mid-swing.

That remark earned wide eyes from everyone. "Wait, aren't those arms her weapons," Ruby asked, thinking the giant floating arms were an orbital weapon of some kind.

Winter scoffed at that, "Of course not. Those floating arms are as normal to her as ours are to us."

"So... what is her weapon then," Roze asked as he looked at Yang, who had charged her semblance alot from the punishment Newt gave her. "Never mind," Roze said as Yang's fist collided with a giant palm.

To Newt's utter shock... her fist was being pushed back. " _Impossible!_ " Newt shouted in her as she struggled still keeping her normal arms crossed. Honestly, the Blade could easily swat Yang with the other arm, but this block attempt had Newt's pride in her strength in line.

"Just...BREAK!" Yang practically roared, as her hair let out a fiery explosion. And then... the blonde was flung back.

"If you want to break me...," Newt said with light gasps for air. Her normal arms out of their position with one of them having done a thrust, and the corresponding floating arm had mimicked the motion. The same floating arm that Yang was trying to overpower, "You have to do better than that."

"How the hell did you still block me!?" Yang roared, her aura flickering from all the damage she took. "I took your fully powered strikes more than once!"

"Fully...powered," Newt mouthed questioningly, before bursting into laughter. "You... AHAHAHAHA thought I was using my full power!?" And the Blade laughed harder. "I was holding back!"

"You're lying!" Yang shouted, for she had quickly looked at her scroll to see that her aura was already in the red. "YOU HAVE TO BE!" Yang couldn't bring herself to accept that this... shrimp was out of her league.

"Name one time I actually punched you, or used more than one finger at a time to repel you." The fire Blade's words were accompanied by a savage grin.

In the stands... everyone had gone silent at this revelation. "She's strong," Roze said a little dumbfounded at someone being much stronger than a semblance powered Yang. Worst part is, Roze knew that Newt was right. The motions she used to beat Yang seemed... lazy until the last block. That's when Newt actually tried.

"And she wasn't even using her weapon," Blake addded in, wondering how one sided this fight could've been if Newt had used her weapon, whatever it is.

"...Can a Blade be this powerful on their own," Weiss wondered, now wondering if she was good enough to be Dahlia's driver.

"...Winter must've unlocked a lot of Newt's power," Dahlia said, also surprised at the strength Winter's Blade possessed, "Makes me wonder about the damage she and Winter could cause together."

For all intents and purposes, Weiss should be scared at the thought. But... she can't see her sister doing anything insanely destructive. "Dahlia... will you be this strong one day," So Weiss decided to ask her Blade, now thinking that she had only seen a _fraction_ of her power.

"...Maybe not in the same way Newt is, but most likely," Dahlia said, making Weiss feel useless as a Driver "But I will need your help to unlock it, Weiss," the ice bunny said while lightly hugging her Driver.

Blake looked at the exchange in slight jealousy. Then she shifted to Roze who had his hand on Ruby's shoulder as a show of support.

"NEWT! STOP!" Winter's shout made everyone look towards the Blade in question.

Newt was now holding a giant katana in a sheath with her giant arms. Her normal ones mimicking the motion this time. And Yang was charging at the Blade in one last attempt to take the shrimp down.

Worst of all, Winter's cry seemed to fall on deaf ears, as she sliced at Yang who was flung back by more than just the cut. But none of them could tell immediately what kind of damage Newt caused.

"If you have time to complain, you have time to grow stroger," Newt said, dismissing her weapon while fixing her glasses. Only to suddenly be punched in the head by Winter who had come down to the arena.

"Newt! What did I say! No semi-lethal force," Winter shouted, clearly not happy about her Blade's insubordination.

"...That wasn't semi-lethal force. That was... mini-lethal, yeah that's right," Newt stammered with her pathetic excuse for an... excuse.

Anyway, Winter was not happy about the said excuse. But, for now, she would focus on making sure that Yang would live through this.

The blonde's teammates already doing that... "Urghh," Yang groaned as she got up from the spot she was flung to. "Fine... I admit it, you're stronger than me," the blonde grumbled loudly, finally coming to terms with her shortcomings. Unfortunately, halfway through getting up, all her limbs failed her. Using that final burst took what little heat she had left. "Urgh... guys... can you help me, I'm a little burned out at the moment," Yang said with a weak pun.

The team rolled their eyes at Yang, who seemed to prove that puns are encoded into her very DNA. And then two out of three girls blushed for some reason. With Ruby giggling nervously.

"What," Yang asked weakly.

"Poor you," Dahlia commented as she pointed towards Yang's chest while using her other hand to cover Roze's eyes.

"What are you doing," the male Blade asked in mild annoyance.

Ignoring, Roze's complaint, Yang looked down at her chest... and saw a little problem. Her top had been cut in half. Jacket, tube top, even her strapless bra. And because they were just tight enough to emphasize her breasts, the garments had moved aside to reveal her glorious mounds to the world. "EEEYAAAK!" And Yang grabbed the cut halves to pull them over herself.

"Perfectly calculated," Newt commented, while adjusting her glasses with an evil grin. This comment earned a blanched look, not just from Yang, but her teammates as well. Dahlia too gave the fire Blade a very annoyed look. "She possesses an... adequate amount of strength, but she clearly doesn't know how to use it. Unlike me," Newt then explained with a smug grin.

Team RWBY, Dahlia and most of all, Winter, were not impressed by Newt's perfect cut, that only destroyed Yang's top without so much as a scratch to her skin. "Newt... was there a point to that," Winter asked icily as she pointed at Yang who was covering herself, all the while the blonde's eyes were red again.

"Just wanted to show how such strength is wasted on her," Newt said savagely, earning a furious look from Yang.

"That's it," Winter shouted, snapping Newt into attention, "You're on a time out!"

That gave Newt a horrified expression, "But ma'am-" "No excuses! I don't care what you think is 'semi-lethal' force. What I consider lethal force, is you drawing your weapon. And you disobeyed an order to not use it," Winter lectured the now downcast Blade.

"ATTENTION!" Newt stiffened into attention. "DISMISSED!" With that, Newt marched to who knows where.

Team RWBY watched this exchange, completely flabbergasted at how the crazy lady was put in her place so easily. "...Winter... where is Newt going," Weiss was first to ask.

"To my ship, where she will stay until I order otherwise," Winter replied, relaxing ever so slightly. "And now you know why dealing with Newt is a hassle. So consider yourself lucky, Weiss," the older Schnee felt the need to add.

That put several thoughts into Weiss' head. If this is Winter's every day life with Newt, then the heiress indeed should consider herself lucky. Dahlia can tease sometimes, but most of the time, she's like a... mother? And now Weiss realized why she made that mistake that cost her a portion of her sanity. Maybe Dahlia is what Weiss wanted from her mother at some point. Sadly she had to make do after her father admitted that he only married Weiss' mother for the family name. Dahlia is no replacement for how Weiss' mother used to be, but... she couldn't help but appreciate her Blade more now. Especially seeing how... rambunctious Newt was.

"What is it, Weiss," Dahlia asked, finally not covering Roze's vision. The heiress had started staring at the ice Blade during her thoughts.

"It's nothing," Weiss said with a smile.

"Uhh guys... a little help here," Yang complained, still covering herself with her ruined top, and too tired to get up.

"Sure," Blake said, finding it hard not to find amusement at Yang being in a position to be teased. Still, the cat faunus wasn't that cruel, and just went to help Yang to her feet. Ruby coming to assist. The younger sister took off her cape and put it over Yang's front to recover some of her modesty... whatever was left of it.

"Thank's Rubes," Yang said switching from holding her cut garments to pressing Ruby's cape against her.

"Soo... infirmary or dorm," Blake then asked her partner.

"Dorms. Just one good rest and I'll be Yangin out in no time," Yang punned, which earned a groan from everyone, except Dahlia and Roze.

"Yang... Blake and I will drop you if you don't stop," Ruby threatened. How the red reaper was still sane after growing up with her puntress of a sister was beyond anyone.

"...Shutting up now," Yang said, deciding not to push her luck. With that, Ruby and Blake helped their humiliated and dead tired team mate to the dorm.

As those three left, Weiss also moved to follow, alongside Roze.

"Dahlia." Only Winter stopped Dahlia, before she could follow her Driver. "I would like to talk to you a little," the older Schnee said curtly.

The ice bunny crossed her arms beneath her chest with a curious look, "What is it?"

For a moment it looked like Winter wasn't sure what to say. "I once told Weiss that I won't always be there to save her... No one will be able to," Winter said as she looked down a little, "But as her Blade... you are an exception. So... can you look after Weiss for me?"

Dahlia was a little surprised at the request, but never the less, she smiled, "You make it sound as if that wasn't my plan in the first place." After those words, Dahlia turned to walk where team RWBY went. "...Although... From what little I have learned about you and Weiss, it would still do her wonders if you kept contact with her every now and then. Even after you leave," Dahlia said before speed walking towards where her Driver went before Winter could answer.

The said specialist did think about the Blade's words. " _I can see Weiss being in good hands,_ " she thought with a smile, before walking at her own pace as she fished her scroll out. " _Still... I believe I should order those bunk beds now._ " She even had a specific one in mind that she checked on a whim once. Didn't think she would actually buy two of those. They would be pricey, but if the sales pitch is to be believed, they were designed to withstand rambunctious huntsmen and huntresses. The bunk bed business aside, it looks like Dahlia isn't the only one who has Weiss in capable hands if what the few good things she's seen of the team has given any indication... Or at least she hopes. Regardless, Winter now has two whole days to spend with her sister, and she intends to make the most of it.

* * *

 **AN: Aaand there it is... So, what do you think?**

 **At the shopping, I couldn't help but have that shopping failure. Because let's be honest, unless you grew up in a world where female Blades can have very little clothing, you _would_ want more clothes on them. Sadly the clothes were not designed for something like Dahlia. Also... well, she resembles a faunus, so I believe she would be treated like one, if Weiss wasn't around. And sadly the way Dahlia dresses might give off a... wrong impression to people.**

 **Anyway, I had fun writing both Dahlia and Weiss bonding, and Winter's and Newt's exchanges.**

 **Speaking of Newt... I'm pretty sure that under different circumstances, she and Ruby could be BFFs. After all, Ruby's a weapon nut, Newt is a titan weapon nut.**

 **Lastly... I'm sure some people are wondering why Yang got bashed in this chapter. I'll let you all know when the time comes. But as far as I'm concerned... time for the next vict- I mean candidate.**


End file.
